


Chaos

by legally_blonde



Series: Chaos [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legally_blonde/pseuds/legally_blonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have gotten too chaotic for Laurel, so she turns to the one person she knows can quiet the noise and take care of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos

            Chaos. That’s the only word Laurel could think of. Her life has been utter chaos since she began as a law student at Middleton University and was one of Annalise Keating’s chosen five. She wasn’t sure it was much of an honor anymore – it’s become a bigger burden than she ever dreamed of. She knew it was a matter of time before shit hit the fan, but she never expected this.

            Everyone was freaking out. The death of Rebecca put everyone on edge. Wes was holed up in Annalise’s guest room trying to come to terms with what happened. Michaela was panicking over the fact that a now-dead girl texted someone random person on her phone, and Connor looked worried, but it seemed over something else that he hasn’t shared with the rest of the group. Annalise and Bonnie were in Annalise’s office, probably trying to figure out what their next move was. Laurel went into the kitchen and found Frank making coffee.

            “You seem awfully calm during all of this,” Laurel said as she walked next to him and leaned against the counter.

            “Not going to do anyone good losing their shit,” he said as he pulled out a mug from the cabinet. “Coffee?”

            “Yeah, sure,” she said. “You don’t know anything about Rebecca’s death?”

            “No, I don’t,” he said as he poured coffee in her mug. He handed it to her and sighed when he saw the look she was giving him. “I promise.”

            “But-”

            “I take care of things, and you asked me to take care of it, I know,” he rolled his eyes. “I didn’t take care of this.”

            “You would tell me?”

            “I don’t know,” he said, the sarcastic tone coming back in his voice. “Would you go run to your legal aid boyfriend and tell him what happened? Send me to jail and I’d become someone’s bitch?”

            “You are too pretty for jail,” she said with a smirk. “I wouldn’t tell Khan. We’re not exactly speaking right now.”

            “Trouble in paradise?” Frank scoffed. “What, did you two have a lover’s quarrel over which tree should be saved which should be cut down?”

            “No,” she said, giving him a dirty look. “We broke up. Well, I broke up with him. I was getting distant; he started to notice that I was hiding things. Not exactly easy to keep up normal appearances after burning a body in the woods and then that body being discovered in the landfill.”

            “Better off. You’re too good for that kid.”

            “He’s a year older than me. Does that make me a kid, too?”

            “No, you’re Laurel,” he smirked, but then turned serious. “You need to keep your head straight for this one. Everyone in this house had motive to kill that girl.”

            “I know. I just hope that isn’t the case,” she sighed.

            “Best to be prepared for anything.”

            “Wes is destroyed over this. He loved her and believed in her. Are we positive Rebecca didn’t kill Lila? Even if it was an accident?”

            “She didn’t do it, Laurel. Let’s just leave that one dead, along with everyone involved,” he said gruffly as he sipped his coffee.

            “You know something,” Laurel said as she eyed him carefully, before realizing what exactly he knew. “It was you.”

            “What?”

            “You did it,” she whispered. “You killed Lila.”

            “Why would I do such a thing? I didn’t know the girl. She slept with Sam, not with me. Although, if she slept with me she would most likely still be alive.”

            “Did Annalise send you to do it because she knew about her and Sam?”

            “No,” he said as he placed the mug down on the counter and turned to face her. “Please, Laurel. Don’t ask questions you don’t really want to know the answer to.”

            “You don’t have to tell me,” she said after a few moments of silence. “But thank you.”

            “For what?”

            “Protecting us,” she said, stepping closer to him and resting her hands on his crossed arms. “Whatever you did, you’ve known this whole time and you’ve done nothing to point the finger at anyone.”

            “I haven’t exactly been the prime suspect,” he muttered.

            “I know, but still.”

            “You don’t need to say thank you,” he said, uncrossing his arms and tentatively placing his hands on her shoulders. “I’ll always do what I can to protect you.”

            “That means a lot,” she smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against his chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat.

            “Legal aid boy was a fool to let you go,” he whispered against her hair.

            “I had one foot out the door of that relationship since it started.”

            “Why’s that?” She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

            “I’m sure you can figure that one out,” she rolled her eyes as she moved to look up at him. “It’s hard to maintain relationships with people outside of all this, even though that’s what I really need to do because this environment isn’t normal, or healthy.”

            “We need each other,” he said and she gave him a look. “Not like that. I mean we all need to stick together until this get sorted out. If we all turn on each other, it’s going to get ugly.”

            “You’re right,” she nodded and went to move out of his embrace, but he wouldn’t let her. “Frank?”

            “I do need you, you know.”

            “Frank,” she shook her head. “You have a girlfriend.”

            “Not for a while.”

            “I showed up to your apartment and she was there.”

            “It was a long-distance relationship,” he said exasperatedly. “And I wouldn’t even call it a relationship.”           

            “That’s not how it seemed,” Laurel said, moving away from Frank and leaning against the counter across from him. “She called me your ‘student of the month’.”

            “Yeah, well,” he said, clearing his throat as he scratched the back of his neck – clearly uncomfortable with the conversation. “Sometimes, in the past, the actual students of the month have gotten a little attached, can you blame them?”

            “Seriously?”

            “It was more of a way to get rid of them, but I didn’t want to get rid of you,” he said, reaching out for her hand, but was rejected. “Do you really think if you were just a conquest I’d still be pursuing you? Michaela’s single now, not like you’re the only girl around anymore.”

            “So go for Michaela, I’m sure she’ll love that,” Laurel said angrily and went to walk away, but Frank wouldn’t let her.

            “That’s not what I meant, you stubborn woman. I told you I couldn’t stop thinking about you, and I still can’t. I hated that you were with that guy, and I was a little too happy when you came to me with the trophy that happened to be a murder weapon. I want to be the guy you confide in, and turn to when you’re in trouble.”

            “You are that guy,” she mumbled as she looked down at her hands.

            “I also want to be the guy you fall asleep with at night, after mind-blowing sex of course, and then wake up to in the morning,” he said, stepping closer to her and lifting her chin so she was looking at him. “I don’t do this, ever. But for you, I’ll do anything.”

            “What about Bonnie? She’ll tell Annalise,” Laurel tried.

            “Bonnie’s got her own student of the month right now. She’ll keep quiet,” he said with a smirk.

            “No way,” Laurel said, her eyes widening in shock. “Her and Asher?”

            “Definitely wasn’t her and Connor having sex against a car in the parking garage.”

            “Ew,” Laurel laughed. “Asher?”

            “I said the same thing,” he said and smiled down at her. “You’re out of excuses, Castillo. What’s it going to be?”

            “I’m a law student, I’m never out of excuses,” she said before sighing. “What if things get awkward?”

            “They won’t.”           

            “They have in the past.”

            “Because you didn’t even give me a real chance. One chance, Laurel. That’s all I’m asking for.”

            “We keep things professional while we’re here?”

            “Of course,” he said as he pulled her closer. “As professional as possible, until we’re able to sneak away and do unprofessional things.”

            “I think I can handle that,” she smiled. “Promise me something?”

            “What?”

            “We won’t turn on each other during this whole thing. We’re in it together, no matter what.”

            “Deal,” he nodded. “You and me.”

            “Good,” she smiled and reached up to kiss him like she’s wanted to for weeks.

            She placed her hands against his face, feeling the roughness of his beard beneath her palms. His hands went from her waist to her behind, as she expected they would since he was Frank. He lifted her up on the countertop with one swift motion and stepped in between her legs, breaking the kiss to look at her. It was just the two of them, and the chaos seemed to settle. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So, I'm new to this site. I've been posting on fanfiction for a while, and this story is also on there. I just love this pairing so much and I'm upset that the show didn't give me more of them. I'm hoping this helps.


End file.
